


Dear Cousin

by iArgent



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Constantin just is goin without taking the island, Family, Gen, I never write angst I have no idea why I've done this, It's coming, M/M, No Beta, Sad, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but with less trauma?, i hate this, im why, its me, kinda bittersweet?, mentioned - Freeform, oh god the spoilers, set toward the end of the game, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: As Constantin awaits the inevitable, one cousin takes care of his work, another brings him peace.





	Dear Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm fucking crying idk why I did this, I hate it. I'm sorry.

Constantin looked small. Vasco noticed first, De Sardet’s broad shoulders seeming to blot out any light that could reach him.

“De Sardet, the councilors need you.” He said reluctantly. His Tempest looked up, distraught at the very thought of leaving his Dear Cousin. “I’ll stay here.” He offered spontaneously, De Sardet’s face looking less down at the thought of his two favorite people in one space. “I’ll come immediately if anything happens.”

De Sardet swallowed and stood. “Thank you Vasco.” He whispered, slumping over the arm Vasco slipped across his chest to grip at his far shoulder to prevent him passing. The Legate dropped his head to the Captains shoulder and breathed in deep and shaky. “Thank you.”

Vasco turned his head to press a firm kiss to De Sardet’s temple. Realizing they made an odd sight in the open door of Constantin’s bedroom. “Go, eat, bathe, and come back. We’ll wait.”

He dropped his arm and one of De Sardet’s reached across him to grip at his far hip, head still resting on Vasco’s shoulder.

“Okay. Okay I can do that.” And the Legate stood tall, releasing Vasco, and schooling his features into a calm mask. “I’ll be back.” His voice was hoarse and small and not meant for Vasco, but that was fine.

After De Sardet left, Vasco leaned on the door frame for a moment before entering and shutting the door. He sat in the still warm chair his Tempest had vacated, observing the black lines on Constantin’s face absently and feeling a muted sort of horror and despair at his lovers family like this.

“Thank you.” Constantin’s voice was weak and soft, trembling like a leaf. “He…He needs to take care of himself.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Vasco said, a bit too quick and blunt if the spasm of Contantin’s face was anything to go by. That’s not what he wanted. “Until you’re better, and can help.” Softer nicer, deserving of his cousin. Vasco had to remember that Constantin was his too now. This was…hard.

The man huffed a little laugh, leagues away from the bright laughter on the Sea-Horse and Vasco felt a brief flare of absolute hatred for the Malichor. The desire to rip it to shreds, breathe fire through the veins of it’s victims, a sort of impotent rage he’d only seen before, never felt. “I’m not going to get better, Captain.”

Vasco reached out to grip the mans hand, probably too tight for a noble. But Constantin clung back. A shaky sob parting his lips. “We could still…” He didn’t believe his own words. Vasco wasn’t a liar. But still. They were things he had to say.

“We both know you won’t.” Constantin interrupted “You…You have to take care of him Captain. I’ll find some way to strike you down from the dead if you don’t.”

“I’ve already made arrangements. My ship will leave without me.”

The hand holding his squeezed tightly, nails digging into the side of his hand. “You’d…You’d give up-”

“I’m afraid I’m family, cousin.” Vasco cut in, blunt and feeling like he was drowning. “The sea will be there. The Nauts will be there. But he’s here and he needs me now. And I won’t leave him for anything.”

Constantin squeezed his eyes shut, a shaky breath rattling out of his lungs. “My Dear Cousins, you bring me peace.”


End file.
